Kodan Carrow
"The only reason I haven't snapped your neck is because it's much better to watch you drown in your own self guilt." - Kodan Carrow to Ciaphas Minerva Kodan Rhamius Carrow is a werewolf warrior and the leader of Wolf Clan. When he was 15, he was captured and enslaved by the Wych Clan, under which he suffered extreme and hellish torture. His enslavement would eventually cause him to have PTSD and an alcohol addiction. After his brutal escape from slavery, he joined Wolf Clan and went on a killing rampage against the Wyches. He eventually reconciled with them, and helped them to defeat Scar Clan when they attacked the Wych Cathedral. He also managed to eliminate Anastasia, a Wych apothecary who tortured him during his enslavement. Kodan and the Wolf Clan would later help the Wyches in the war against the Ash Clan Empire, in which he lost an eye to General Alexander Anderson. He carried out several hit and run tactics, including bombings of Ash Clan camps to force them to retreat. During this time, the Lords of Terror broke away from Wych Clan, and eventually captured and tortured Kodan. However, they underestimated his intelligence and abilities, which led to the Nosferatia Massacre, where Kodan singlehandedly slew 95 of the Lords of Terror. He would eventually hunt down and kill the last four, leaving their leader Ciaphas alive so she could live with what she had done. Kodan would later marry Jupiter Astra, a dark elf from Night Clan, during the war. They were married in the Wych Cathedral, and the resulting party caused heavy damage to it as a result of Kodan and his friends getting drunk and throwing firecrackers into a room where a Wych Sabbath was taking place. In the later half of the Ash Clan war, Kodan had multiple encounters with the Hunters League, which had allied itself with Carlyle Hook's Ash Clan faction, creating the New Dynasty. Later, five rogue Hunters - Vizier Hera, Heir Evelyn, Harlan Griffin, and Artemis Invictus - camr to the cave seeking refuge from the Dynasty. He would later assist the rogue Hunters in their revolution against Carlyle, ultimately leading to the Battle of New London. Early Life Kodan was born in the city of Buckford, a town predominantly populated by werewolves, in the Wastelands of Ferrus. His father, Jason, was the head of law enforcement, and in his early teen years Kodan would often find himself aiding his father in prosecution cases. Much like his younger brother Valkan, Kodan looked up to his father, and would often spend quality time with him. Raid on Buckford At age 15, the Wych Clan, a matriarchal collective that viewed men as beastly and inferior, launched a raid on Buckford, burning the town and battling the local law enforcement task forces. During the battle, Jason Carrow was beheaded by Lelith Anamethius, while Kodan could do nothing but watch. After he and his family were forced to evacuate, the Wyches attacked and killed several of Kodan's male relatives. Kodan tried to fight back, but the young lycan was overwhelmed by the Wych Clan warriors. They then captured and restrained him, taking him back to the Cathedral of Night as one of their many slaves. Enslavement under Wych Clan When Kodan was taken to the Cathedral, he was stripped of his clothes, and given nothing but a loincloth to wear. The Apothecaries also branded him with a Wych Clan symbol to mark him as their property, while the symbol also marked him as something unholy and inferior. The Apothecaries then proceeded to chain him up and torture him. In the events known in the Wych Clan as the Red Time, Kodan was constantly tortured via whipping, relentless to the point where he fell unconscious at times. In another event known as the White Hour, Kodan was raped three by the Wyches, as the male slaves were one of the few ways the clan members could reproduce. He would later be the biological father of five Wych girls as a result of this. The last Wych to rape him was Ciaphas Minerva, which ultimately resulted in four Apothecaries holding Kodan down due to him attempting to kill Ciaphas via strangulation. No matter how many times Kodan begged for mercy while subject to the Wyches' torment, he received none, which led to his bitter, distrusting personality and lack of faith. The Apothecaries relished his screams and the blood that stained his skin during the Red Time, which led to his slave nickname of "the Red Wolf," a name that would constantly haunt him in the future. Escape from Slavery During Kodan's enslavement, whenever he wasn't being tortured he was thinking. Whenever he had a spark of hope he conjured up an escape plan. He eventually learned the names of the Apothecaries that tortured him, and figured out how much they did so on a scale of one to ten. During a day when two Apothecaries he considered weak were torturing him, he snapped. He broke his chains, brutally attacking the first Apothecary, named Alani, with her own dagger and then savagely biting her throat out. He then stabbed her assistant to death with the dagger, and broke open a window and crawled out, making a run for New London and not looking back. The Wyches never made a huge attempt to reclaim him, though they sent out reward posters and the occasional task force to hunt him down.